


I forgive you

by Severiner



Category: Transformers Armada - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Canon Divergence, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of an idea two of http://omega-knight01.deviantart.com/ 's armada Megatron pictures.</p><p>contains spoilers for Unicron Trilogy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I forgive you

Optimus was confused. Megatron had never done this before.

 

Dear Optimus Prime,

I have been informed that this time in the human year is called Christmas, a time to put aside enmity and celebrate family and those we care about. 

I would greatly appreciate if you could join me at the supplied co-ordinance on the 25th of the Terran month December.   
I offer a truce to be in place from now until the end of the month. However it can be extended if all goes well. I only ask that you come alone.

Sincerely Megatron

 

Optimus put the datapad down considering. They were no longer on Earth, yet Megatron wanted to use one of their traditions. 

He vaguely recalled the time he had been offline, Primus had allowed him to view events and he had been startled to see how upset Megatron appeared. He had even witnessed his crying and whispering, begging for forgiveness, not from Primus but from him, Optimus.

When he had come back he had no idea of how to react, but now here was a chance.

Optimus Prime informed everyone of the truce and waited.

On the 25th of December the day the Humans called Christmas, Optimus left alone for the co-ordinance Megatron had given him.

The structure was simple and obviously handmade. There was only one signal inside, Megatron’s.

Optimus was surprised yet also amused at what he found inside.

Megatron lay on a berth bound, but he was not struggling he just watched Optimus carefully.

“Megatron, I came alone as you requested,” He purred. He walked forwards up to the side of the berth. Gently reaching out to caress the scarred plating of his rival. He removed the gag at the same time as he retracted his mask; not allowing Megatron to speak, he quickly brought their lips together.

He pulled back after a moment and smiled at the shocked look in the others optics. Optimus lay down on the berth hands resting on the bounds and murmured, “I forgive you, Megatron.”


End file.
